


Angelic Gift

by Nameless_Skeleton, Sin_Cognito



Category: Undershag - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Skeleton/pseuds/Nameless_Skeleton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: The day has finally come. Christmas. Blue is excited about the party. He and his brother are the hosting the party. This year though, Blue is going to give himself and the love of his life, Sans, the greatest gift ever.





	1. Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 YEARS, FUCK OFF !!! YOU DO NOT HAVE AUTHORIZATION OR PERMISSION TO READ MY STORIES !! BY ACCESSING MY STORIES, YOU AGREE TO COMPLY WITH ALL THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS. BY READING,YOU ARE STATING THAT:
> 
> \- UNDER PENALTY OF PERJURY, YOU ARE 18 YEARS OF AGE.  
\- NUDITY AND EXPLICIT DEPICTIONS OF SEXUAL ACTIVITY DOES NOT OFFEND YOU.  
\- YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR ENSURING THAT ALL PERSONS WHO ACCESS THESE STORIES THROUGH YOUR INTERNET CONNECTION ARE 18 YEARS OF AGE.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Sin_Cognito: This is the first part of a collab with the lovely Insansity ! We gave each other a prompt and have to write the first half, then exchange the drabbles and write the other half of the other’s prompt !
> 
> They gave me lazyberry with the trope secret santa and Beloved Hostage/Stockholm Syndrome kink !
> 
> I got too carried away with it and it’s not a small drabble anymore, but i don’t care ! It was fun to write !
> 
> (This chapter was written by Sin-Cognito)

Everyone was gathered in the small living room. This year it was particularly cramped because a new pair had been introduced to their now not so small family : two skeleton brothers from a universe labelled ‘swapfell’ by the machine in the workshop. In addition to the newcomers Black and Swell, Blue and Swap who were the hosts for this year’s secret santa party had also invited their own friends Alphys and Undyne, and even miss Muffet from the bakery Swap adored so much had agreed to come (provided she could bake herself all the pastries for the party, and being paid for that). Upon hearing the news that friends were allowed to come, Papyrus had brought the Undyne from his own universe, who never went anywhere without her favorite yellow lizard so Alphys was there too. After a few new nicknames had been thought to avoid confusion, everyone had sat on the floor by the couch. The last and quite unexpected guest had been brought by Red and was no other than Grillby from the Underfell universe. Blue had noticed how Sans had been surprised when the purple version of his friend had showed up.

Swap and Red were sitting on the couch with Grillby on the armrest (though he spent a lot of time in the kitchen with miss Muffet), Fell in an armchair, Papyrus in another one with Black on the armrest and Swell at his feet. As there was no seat left, Blue had simply plopped down on the floor, between Fell and Papyrus because it was closer to the kitchen. Every now and then, he would go grab a bag of popato chips and refill the bowl that was emptying itself steadily. And last but not least, Sans was sitting between Swap and Red, a blue cushion comfortably pressed against his soft and sturdy bones.

There was constant chatter filling the living room, everyone enjoying a conversation or another. Good thing Blue had decided against background music, or he would be unable to concentrate on the conversation going on between the monsters on the couch. It was difficult to hear because it was on the exact opposite of where he was sitting, but it was worth it if he could catch Sans’ deep and melodic voice spill any info about Swap’s hidden cigarette stash. ‘Fortunately we don’t have any direct neighbor that could complain about the noise,’ Blue thought. 'That being said, it’s getting late and I should probably move on to the main event.’

With a resonating clap of his gloved hands, Blue sat up and hushed the other guests. He cleared his throat and announced, his voice loud and clear :“IT’S TIME TO OPEN THE GIFTS !!! AS ONE OF THE MAIN HOSTS OF THIS PARTY -thank you Papy for your effort in not ruining what little organization I managed to have by the way- I DECLARE MYSELF THE FIRST SANTA TO GIVE HIS PRESENT TO HIS SECRET IMP !” He then went to grab a small box covered in shining blue paper cover, with the cutest blue ribbon on top. He faked going to give it to his brother before swiftly turning to face his one true secret imp, Sans. Grinning widely, he pushed the gift to the other’s chest and waited for his reaction.

“a scarf ? its cute thanks blue,” Sans smiled after unwrapping the gift. Blue had had so many ideas for Sans’ gift, but ultimately decided on a deep blue scarf with little embroiderie of white and yellow stars on the edges. He had added his own little touch to the garment, but he couldn’t reveal yet what it was to Sans lest he’d spoil the surprise for him.

“WHY NOT PUT IT ON NOW ?” Blue asked, his voice not even shaking on the last word.

“yeah okay,” Sans said and proceeded to tie it loosely around his shoulders.

“NO, NO, NOT LIKE THIS. HERE, LET ME HELP YOU. PAPY CAN YOU GO GRAB SANS’ GIFT AND GIVE IT TO HIS SECRET IMP IN HIS STEAD WHILE I’M TAKING CARE OF SANS PLEASE ?”

Sans’ voice came out muffled by the scarf Blue was tying around his mouth, but Swap still found the gift and gave it to Undyne, who was Sans’ secret imp. The rest of the gift giving went smoothly and when Blue finally turned from his work with a satisfied sigh, he saw a furiously blushing Alphys hand over a small box to Black. Mweh. Blue then went to sit back down, awaiting his turn and wondering who could be his secret santa. There were only three secret santas remaining. He regretted not having been Sans’ secret imp, but at least he was the other’s secret santa so he didn’t complain.

Thinking about Sans, Blue risked a quick glance towards his little imp, squeaking in indignation when he saw the other trying to remove the scarf. Oh no, that wouldn’t do… He hurried to the couch to stop him from untying the scarf.

“but blue i cant see anything !” Sans protested, the fabric around his face muffling his voice.

“YOU CAN’T REMOVE IT ! YOU… LOOK LIKE A NINJA !” Blue blurted out.

“NINJAS ARE COOL !” Papyrus thankfully piped in.

At his brother’s words, Sans seemed to resign himself being wrapped up in the scarf. He settled more comfortably into the couch and stopped moving.

Phew.

“blue,” came Swap’s voice from behind Blue who jumped from the surprise. As he turned over, a huge present was placed in his hands. The gift was nearly as tall as him and he took no time in opening it, revealing a big teddy bear. The large plush had the softest white fur, trimmed very short. Around its neck was tied a baby blue ribbon, one of Blue’s favorite color. The little skeleton couldn’t stop nuzzling his face into it.

“THANK YOU PAPY !!” Blue happily yelled, tackling his brother into a powerful hug.

Everyone then settled back down to enjoy their gifts and exchanging thanks with their santas. Fell was already playing with the remote car Red had got for him, driving the little toy all around the living room. Black, Swell, Grillby and miss Muffet were enjoying a glass of the strong liquor Black had offered the fire monster. Alphys and her alternate from Underswap were having a heated conversation about which anime was better between Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and Pyon Pyon Bunnie Cutie. Blue was regularly checking Sans to see if he still had the scarf around his nose and was relieved to see the other unmoving. The rest of the guests were back to chatting about this and that.

After a while, tiredness fell over several of the attendees and soon half of the guests had gone home. While Black and Swell were helping Swap clean the room a bit, Alphys and Undyne were getting ready to be jumped back to their universe. Papyrus shook Sans’ shoulders but the monster didn’t seem to be able to wake up.

“COME ON SANS IT’S TIME TO GO NOW ! WHAT SHOULD WE DO ? HE’S NOT WAKING UP AT ALL !” He questioned Blue.

“MAYBE IT’S BETTER FOR HIM TO STAY HERE AND SLEEP ON THE COUCH ? I’LL ASK PAPY TO TELEPORT YOU BACK TO YOUR UNIVERSE OK ?”

“THANK YOU BLUE !! I CAN’T BELIEVE SANS DRANK TO THE POINT OF PASSING OUT ON YOUR COUCH ! HE’S GOING TO HAVE A TERRIBLE HEADACHE TOMORROW ! BE SURE TO PREPARE HIM PAINKILLERS FOR WHEN HE WAKES UP TOMORROW OKAY ? THANKS BLUE AND SEE YOU !”

“DON’T WORRY ! I’LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM !” Blue replied with a huge smile. The painkillers were already ready.

After shutting the door behind the last monsters, Blue turned around to gauge the state of the living room. It was much more quiet now that everyone had left, leaving only him and Sans in the house. Papy wouldn’t come back until tomorrow morning, Blue knew he would be too tired from teleporting so many monsters in one go. Finally…

Finally Blue could be alone with Sans.

He walked slowly to the couch where his sleeping beauty was laying.

He gently removed the chloroform soaked scarf from around the other’s cute face.

He caressed Sans’ cheek reverently.

He smiled as he recalled all the effort it took him to get his plan to work. First he had had to be patient. Very patient. It took him nearly two years to organize those stupid secret santa parties without rising suspicion from his fell counterpart, two years of useless gifts exchanging with monsters he didn’t even care about one bit, two years to finally draw Sans’ name from the magic hat…

He instantly knew a deep blue scarf previously soaked in chloroform would be just the perfect gift.  
After all…

How else was he supposed to make sure Sans stayed here ?


	2. Christmas Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's angel Sans, is finally in his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insansity : And here's my part !! It was really hard trying to match Cognito‘s writing style (think I did okay). I got SUPER carried away but I DON’T CARE!!! I LOVE LAZYBERRY!! How carried away did I get? Just….21 pages….and well over 8000 words ….yeah ….I have a problem….
> 
> Also, just wanted to say this. Cognito…I was SO HAPPY when I read your part!! I was like “FUCK YEAH!! BLUE IS THE DOM!!!” I love Blue being a dom, top and yandere….sometimes…. Other times yandere Blue is WAY TOO CREEPY!! I Love love LOOOOOOVE what you wrote!!
> 
> Okay I’m done now.Enjoy my long ass part everyone!!

Softly, Blue hummed a happy tune as he carefully picked Sans up…..His sweetheart…. His angel…. His lover, soon to be lover at least. Thankfully, Sans doesn’t weigh very much. In fact, he’s smaller than Blue.That makes him even cuter. So small….so light ….so…. fragile….He carried Sans upstairs to his room. Gently, he laid Sans down onto his bed and covered him up so he wouldn’t get cold.

Quickly but quietly, Blue exited his room and collected some things he’d need for later. Water. Painkillers. Some food. The scarf and ketchup….because Sans loves ketchup! After collecting what he needed from downstairs, he pulled out a box from under his bed and set it on the foot of his bed. Inside of the box were several items he might need at some point. Lube. Cuffs. Chains. Leash. Blindfold. Gags. Vibrators. Dildos. Flesh lights. A collar, but not just any collar…. a magical one.

Blue had no idea there was such a thing as magic collars. Just barely over two years ago, he overheard Fell and Black talking about them. Back and forth, they discussed what collars could do. Fell even revealed where Black could buy collars or get one custom made in town.Blue had made a plan to make Sans his BEFORE hearing this conversation between Fell and Black. After overhearing the two talk about magic collars, he changed his planned pretty much on the spot! With a magic collar, things would be so much easier and pleasant.

When no one was watching him, Blue snuck out and ran until he found the shop! The collars in the shop were….okay….but not good enough for Sans. He decided to design a collar for Sans. Luckily for Blue, this shop also had other items….such as cuffs, chains,gags and other “toys”. For some reason there was also chloroform in the shop. He had to look up what chloroform was. Once he knew what it did, he altered his plan some more….Sadly, he was unable to buy anything that day…..He couldn’t risk anyone seeing him with a bag…They’re want to see what he bought…

Blue had to convince his brother to leave him alone in Fell and Red’s world three different times in order to get everything he needed in secret. He didn’t want his brother to see him go into that shop. If Swap DID see him go inside, he could easily play innocent and lie…It wouldn’t be the first time he’d lied.

The second time Blue went into the Naughty Shop, he showed his collar design to the shop owner. A few weeks later, he returned to see if it was ready. It wasn’t. It would take two more months at least. Turning a regular collar into a magical one can be very difficult and draining. Since Blue was already there, he bought some items he thought would come in handy later. A blindfold. Gags. Some Dildos and vibrators. Chains. A Leash and of course….chloroform. He brought a backpack with him to hide the items he bought so no one would question him….hopefully. Exactly two months later, he returned to the shop….Sans’ collar was finished and it was PERFECT!

Fuzzy, soft, white, fake fur lined the inside of the collar. The outer material is made of leather that’s the same color blue as Sans’ left eye when it glows. Instead of a loop to pull the fabric under, there’s a clip on each end of the collar. One part of the clip is smaller and clips into the bigger part. Blue’s favorite feature about the collar is the clip.It’s shaped like a heart. The metal is made of white silver. Inside of the metal frame is a soul diamond which was cut into a perfect heart.

Soul diamonds are pretty rare….especially the particular soul diamond that Blue found. If this soul diamond is close enough to a monster’s soul, it will glow. It might even change colors depending on the monsters mood or dominate soul trait. Blue just so HAPPENED to have one of these soul diamonds in his room. He’s had it stashed away for years.

Despite the worth of the diamond, Blue decided to keep it. Immediately, he decided that it would be a gift for someone he loved.That someone is Sans now and has been for over two years.It’s good that he didn’t sell it, otherwise the collar would have cost a GOOD bit more if he didn’t have it. It still cost a LOT of gold though. Cutting the diamond was no small task.Blue would have gladly paid double or even triple what he paid for the collar. Sans is worth more than ALL of the gold he has and all the soul diamonds of every universe.

Blue caressed the soul diamond on Sans’ collar. It looked beautiful…..but…he’s a bit worried. Is it really a magic collar? If so…can it really do everything that he heard? If so….then Sans will be his… forever…. and ever….

Blue lifted up Sans’ head just enough to slip the collar underneath his neck. He attached each end of the clips together until he heard it click. The soul diamond glowed. It really is perfect! Now….Sans is finally his. Only Blue can take the collar off of Sans…. Only he can tell Sans what to do….. hopefully…..

Sleepily, Sans tossed and turned on Blue’s bed.

“Sans…? You awake?”

Sans blinked several times and turned his head toward the voice. “b…blue…?….what….what happened?” he asked quietly and confused.

“ You fell asleep.”

“w…where….am I….?”

Blue sat down on the edge of the bed near Sans. He tilted his head slightly and smiled. “ You’re in my room. Me, my brother and your brother thought it’d be best if you stayed here for the night since you were so tired.”

Sans shut his eyes and touched the front of his skull and let out a painful gasp. Poor Sans…..his skull must be killing him.

Without saying anything, Blue got off his bed and bought Sans a tray of food and painkillers.

Sans slowly tried to sit himself up but fell back onto the bed. Good….the chloroform hasn’t worn off completely yet…..He also hasn’t noticed the new accessory around his neck yet.

“ Don’t push yourself. Here…” Blue set the tray off food down on the nearby nightstand. Then, he pulled Sans up and placed pillows behind him. “ Comfy?”

Sans nodded slightly.

Lovingly, he gave Sans food, water and then the painkillers. Sans’ eyes were shut most of the time. Blue didn’t mind though because he got to look at Sans’ eyes flutter open occasionally ….So pretty….

Leisurely, Sans lifted his arm up and touched the collar. Puzzled, he blinked multiple times. He lowered his chin to try and see what was around his neck. “w…what’s….this….?”

“A present.”

“A…present…?”

He nodded at Sans with the sweetest smile he could make. “ It’s a necklace. I came up with the design and got it custom made just for you.” He hopped onto the bed,then laid down beside Sans. Finally…..he’s going to touch Sans….

Sans’ slender fingers caressed the collar slightly. He won’t be able to see it well without a mirror. Eventually, he’ll see it. “Oh…t…thanks…” Sans said.He’s still not fully awake it seems.

“Your welcome Sans….” Carefully, he moved on the bed so that he’d hang over Sans. He gently cupped Sans cheeks in his hands…..and kissed him.

At first, Sans didn’t do anything. He just laid still. He’s tired. After a few moments, he tried to move his skull away from Blue’s. It’s useless though,he can’t get Blue off of him. “w…what… are you…?” Again, he’s kissed but deeper than before. Stronger but still not strong enough, he struggled to get Blue off. “ B…Blue?!?”

“Yes Sans?”

“ W…Why’d you…kiss me…?!”

“Isn’t it obvious Sans?…..” Blue slowly leaned in toward Sans, but not toward his mouth. Instead, he placed his skull to the side of Sans’. In a breathy whisper, he replied “ I love you.”

Sans’ entire body jerked a bit after hearing Blue say those three words. “W…what…??” His voice cracked and sounded just as confused as he was worried.

“ I love you….I’ve been in love with you for so long…..” He began to fondle his Angel’s ribs through his shirt slightly. He could feel his Angel squirm weakly under him….and hear his sweet moans. Oh….he’s been waiting for this day for SO long…

“b…blue…please…!…s…st-”

“Stop?” He giggled then clicked his tongue in disapproval. “ I can’t do that….If I stop….how will I make you feel good?”

“…get…Get off…!” Forcefully, Sans tried to push Blue off of him. He’s stronger….but not strong enough.

Earlier, Blue set up chains and cuffs on the head of his bed….just in case….Blue hoped he wouldn’t have to restrain Sans…Oh well….Quickly, Blue grabbed hold of Sans’ left wrist. Firmly, he forced Sans’ left wrist above his head and put a cuff around it. He did the same with Sans’ right wrist. The cuffs look pretty on him. He made sure not to put them on too tight or too loose…. If the cuffs were too tight, it’d hurt Sans’ wrists….If the cuffs were too loose, he might get away.

Dotingly and slowly, he pulled off Sans pants and underwear. It was a little more difficult to do while Sans struggled but not too bad thanks to the chloroform most likely. He slid his hand under Sans’ shirt and pulled it up. His ribs….so slender….so beautiful. He wants to lick them….kiss them…stroke them… Nibble them,TEASE HIM…And so, he did…..For a long time he kissed, licked, nibbled and stroked Sans’ ribs. Oh, the sounds Sans made….how he weakly squirmed under him…It’s a dream come true!

“B…Blue…please stop!…”

Blue didn’t respond.Instead, he touched Sans. Barely, he caressed Sans’ spine…. Up… down… up….and down…He gripped it tightly and rotated his hand gently.“ Sans…have you ever made an ecto body before?” He asked as he continued to touch Sans’ spine.

“W..What?!?”

“An ecto body? Have you made one?”

“I…I don’t know what you’re talking about!….Please Blue…! Let me go!!”

“ Let you go? I….I can’t do that Sans….not if I really love you….I’ll never let you go…I promise….” Blue replied softly. “ I guess….you’ll only be able to make ecto genitals….but that’s okay….Whatever you end up summoning….I’ll love it….because I love everything about you Sans…”

Sans struggled to get free a little stronger, but not much. He tried to push away from Blue. It’s futile though. He must be extremely sensitive to the chloroform. The effects still haven’t worn off completely.

Blue sweetly caressed his pelvis. He kissed and licked Sans pelvis lovingly and slow.

Sans squirmed, moaned and begged for Blue to stop. He whimpered with a TINY bit of pleasure. He mostly sounded scared. That’s too bad. Soon though, he’ll enjoy it. Gradually, Sans began to struggle harder. “ B-BLUE …P.. PLEASE …ST…AHHH!!” His entire body shook. He closed his eyes and curved his chest upward for a few seconds…Then….his entire body relaxed and he gasped for air.

Blue gasped and stared in awe. It worked! He touched Sans so much that he summoned a dick…. and what looked like a butt hole. He’s so happy !! He made Sans feel good enough to summon ecto genitals! Perhaps one day, he’ll be able to summon an ecto body. For now though, this was more than enough. “Oh Sans….Your dick is perfect….You’re perfect….” He stroked Sans dick just barely. He felt Sans jerk slightly then move his legs a little. Gradually, he stroked harder and faster.

“Oh god…Blue…please….!…n….no more…!!…S…stop…!” Weakly, Sans begged.

“ Not yet….I want to make you feel even better Sans….” He replies seductively and with a giggle. Hesitantly, he stopped stroking Sans’ dick. He reached for the box he set on the bed earlier. He pulled out a vibrator and a tube of lube. Happily, he hummed as he lubed up the vibrator.

Sans whimpered and squirmed a bit. He gasped out of the blue, then began to pant in fear.

“This…will make you feel really good.” Blue said with a small, sweet smile. He gently pressed the tip of dick shaped vibrator against Sans’ butt hole.

“N-NO!!” Sans yelps out! In terror, he kicked, screamed and cried all at once. “NO NO NO NO NO!!”

“Sans?! Hey!! C-Calm down!!”

“P..PLEASE!! D…DON’T…” He stopped struggling. He cried and begged in a softer voice “…don’t…put it in….please….!”

“ PLEASE DON’T CRY SANS..!” Blue blurted out sadly. “ SHHH….IT’S…..it’s okay. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“d…don’t….!..”

“I won’t Sans….I promise….” He feels so bad! He didn’t want to scare him! He just wanted to make him feel good. Blue would NEVER just shove it in! Yes, he DID press the vibrator against his butt hole…BUT….He just wanted to tease Sans a bit with it before stretching him out slowly with his fingers. Perhaps later….

Blue cupped Sans’ cheeks into his hands. His scared Angel struggled against him. Despite Sans’ struggling, Blue kissed Sans. It started sweet, but quickly became heated. “ I’m so sorry Sans….I’ll never scare you like that again….” He whispered sincerely. “ I promise.” He moved away from Sans’ face and down toward Sans pelvis. His dick is still there….good…. Lightly, he stroked Sans’ dick for a while. He couldn’t help but blush, pant and moan a bit. The sounds Sans made turned Blue on so much. This….wasn’t enough. Breezily, he licked Sans cock leisurely. It’s tastes so much better than what he ever could have imagined.

“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?” Sans asked in a dazed and panicky voice. It also sounded like he was slightly aroused ….That’s good!….Still….Sans continued to shift his legs in an attempt to get Blue off. He protested “N… No!!…B…Blue…! …Don’t…! Do that!!…Please…!” He let a very loud gasp and his entire body tensed up!

Blue began to SUCK Sans entire dick without warning! He bobbed his head faster and sucked harder. Clumsily, Blue struggled to pull his pants and underwear down. His dick was throbbing so much he just had to touch it!! As he stroked his dick, he imaged that it was Sans touching him. He sucked…and sucked Sans’ dick. He wasn’t going to stop until Sans came in his mouth. He wants to taste Sans’ cum SO BADLY. Wait….is…is his dick….twitching? This sent Blue into overdrive. He sucked harder, moved his head up and down as fast as he could! Everything…it’s too good!

Sans curved his body upward. He gasped out LOUDLY ! It sounded like he’s a bit scared, but he also sounded like he was in ecstasy!

Blue felt Sans cum HARD in his mouth. It tasted so good! This….It’s too much! He let out a loud moan….and came…..so much….. He whined happily as he swallowed every drop of Sans’ cum. More….he wanted more and he wanted it NOW….However, going for round two would probably overwhelm Sans. “ Ooooh…..!….. Sans…….You …You did so well…..I love you….SO MUCH….!!”

Sans cried quietly and hide his face as best as could behind his arms.

“You felt good right?”

Sans responded by crying a little bit louder.

Blue whined sadly. “Don’t cry Sans….” He kissed each of Sans ribs softly. Hesitantly, he got off the bed. He left his room to get a washcloth. The warm water felt good on his hands. There was cum on his dick. Instead of washing it all off, he put some on his finger then licked it off. Didn’t taste as good as Sans cum though…..Gently, he wiped his dick clean. He grabbed two more wash clothes and wet them with warm water.

Once he was back in his room, he wiped his cum off his bed sheet. He would have wiped of Sans dick but….it was gone. Such a shame. Maybe next time he’ll get that chance.

With a relieved sigh, he picked up Sans’ scarf….He didn’t wash out the chloroform yet so….it should make Sans fall asleep again. Like early that day, he wrapped the scarf around Sans’ head. His angel weakly struggled as he did so though. “Goodnight Sans…..see you in the morning….”

Best….Christmas….EVER….!

Once Sans fell asleep, Blue removed the scarf and the cuffs. He tucked Sans into bed and kissed him on the cheek. Blue really wanted to snuggle with him….but he had do some very important things to do.

First, he needed to wash out Sans’ scarf.

Second, he needed to reread the collars instructions and set it up. There’s a lot to this collar. Custom Command Phrase, distance from owner, banned words and phrases, banned actions, and more. Eventually, Blue got it all set up.

Third, write Sans a letter. It took several attempts and several pieces of paper till Blue got it right.He tore up the other version he had written.Slowly, Blue reread his letter in his head.

“DEAR SANS,

LAST NIGHT WAS INCREDIBLE! I’VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY! YOU WERE MAGNIFICENT! I CAN’T WAIT TO DO THAT AGAIN BUT, WE’LL HAVE TO WAIT WHEN PAPY ISN’T HOME.

ANYWAY,THERE SOME THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR NECKLACE. IT’S MAGICAL AND I MADE IT SO THAT THERE ARE THINGS YOU CAN’T DO.

YOU CAN’T TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN UP LAST NIGHT OR ANYTHING THAT GOES ON BETWEEN US IN PRIVATE.

YOU CAN’T LEAVE MY ROOM WITHOUT WEARING THE SCARF I MADE YOU FOR CHRISTMAS AND IT HAS TO COVER YOUR NECKLACE. I WANT THIS GIFT TO BE OUR PRECIOUS SECRET….ONLY YOU AND I CAN KNOW.

YOU CAN’T LEAVE THE HOUSE OR TELEPORT WITHOUT ME. IF YOU TRY TO TELEPORT WITHOUT ME, YOU’LL END UP RIGHT NEXT TO ME. IF YOU TRY TO LEAVE THE HOUSE YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO. THIS WAY, WE’LL ALWAYS BE CLOSE !!

I CAN’T FIT EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR NECKLACE INTO THIS LETTER.IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK ME!

I DIDN’T WANT TO USE A LOT OF THE SPECIAL FEATURES OF YOUR NECKLACE BUT….I HAVE TO IN ORDER TO PROTECT YOU…TO PROTECT US! I KNOW THIS IS A LOT TO TAKE IN BUT….I LOVE YOU SANS…..SO MUCH!! I PROMISE I’LL TAKE CARE OF YOU!! I’LL LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY SOUL FOREVER AND EVER !!

LOVE ,BLUE.”

Satisfied with his letter, he quietly snuck into his bedroom and taped it on the door.

Now Blue could go to sleep. He laid on the couch for a few hours thinking about all the things he’d do with Sans. Go for walks. Train together. Cook together. Take baths together. Cuddle a LOT. Read together. Watch TV. Dance. Go on dates. Visit Sans’ brother. Hold hands….and….and….

“Wake up bro.”

Blue groaned sleepily with irritation.

“Come on bro. Wake up.” Swap pulled the covers off of Blue.

Blue whimpered and shivered. “ Go away Papy…” He opened his eyes slightly, grabbed the blankets and laid back down. He thought for second. Suddenly he shot himself up! “ P-PAPY???”

“Morn…oh wait…afternoon Bro.”

“A..AFTERNOON?!?!”

“Yeah, it’s it’s noon so….not morning anymore.”

“OH MY GOSH!! I OVERSLEPT!” Blue yelled out in shock. He must have been awake for a LONG time last night to have slept until noon. Hurriedly, he jumps off the couch. Before he can run into the kitchen, Swap grabbed his shirt.

“Whoa..! Wait a minute bro.” Swap said with a chuckle. “ Chill out. I brought breakfast.”

Blue flipped around, put his hands on his hips and glared at Swap. “ DID YOU GET MUFFETS??”

“No…I got Grillby’s” He replied with a smile. “ Figured Sans would like it.”

“O…OH! THAT….WAS REALLY THOUGHTFUL OF YOU PAPY.” He said with a smile. Blue is quite the actor. In reality, Blue is freaked out.

Where is Sans?? Is he awake? Did the collar work??? Is he even in the house???…Just a few thoughts that went thru Blue’s head. Blue held out his hands then said “ I’LL TAKE IT TO HIM.”

“You let him sleep on your bed?”

“YEAH. I THOUGHT IT’D BE BETTER FOR HIM TO SLEEP ON MY BED INSTEAD OF THE COUCH.”

“That was nice of you bro.”

“ NOT REALLY….IT’S JUST ONE NIGHT AFTER ALL.”

Swap handed Blue a bag then sat on the couch.

“ DON’T EAT ON THE COUCH PAPY!!” He scolded Swap as he headed upstairs.

“ I’m not…I’m sitting on the couch and eating over the coffee table…..” Swap replied with a smirk and in a witty voice.

“PAPY!!! KITCHEN!!”

“Fine fine….”

Cautiously and fearfully, Blue cracked his bedroom door open. He looked over to his bed. It…looked like….Sans is in his bed! Relieved, he sighed before entering his room.

Sans was still asleep. He looked so peaceful.

It took a lot of courage to shake wake up Sans. Blue would have loved to watch him sleep longer. “Sans…..wake up….” He whispered sweetly.

Sans groaned sleepily. He blinked a few times before his vision landed on Blue. It didn’t take Sans too long to wake up. He gasped and moved away from Blue quickly! “ Y..YOU!!”

“Shhhh…!” Blue put his pointer in front of his own mouth.

“Y….you….w…what?…” Sans replied in a panicked whisper.

Blue gasps a bit in shock….It…it worked….The command worked! “ S-Sorry….I didn’t want to make you whisper but-” He stopped talking when he heard a familiar sound….It’s the same sound he hears when Swap teleports.

Sans stood right next to Blue. He DID teleport…..but he probably DIDN’T want to teleport right next to Blue. Swiftly, Sans ran to door! He gasped out in shock when he stopped a few feet from the door. “…w-what…?!?” He whispered again. “ …why….can’t I move…???!?! …why….can’t I yell!?!?…why…why didn’t I teleport home….?!?!?” He whispered to himself.

Sadly, Blue sighed. He figured Sans might react like this. It hurt but…he understood why…kind of…. Perhaps he did things too fast….. “ I…I’ll leave you alone….I wrote you a letter….It’s on the door …. It’ll explain a lot….There’s food from your Grillby’s for you on my bed…..if you’re hungry….” Falteringly, Blue exited his room with a heavy heart. Once he shut his bedroom door behind him, his sad frown turned into a smile. He had to put on a happy face for his brother.

It’ll take some time….but Blue is extremely patient. All he wants is for Sans to give him a chance. That’s it….a chance….just one chance…..

“ Sans okay?” Swap asked with a puzzled expression.

“ HE’S AWAKE BUT….I DON’T THINK HE’S FEELING WELL.” He replied with a slightly sad smile.

“Oh…well that’s too bad.”

“IT OKAY IF HE STAYS ANOTHER NIGHT?”

“Sure. He can stay however long he needs to bro.” Swap pet Blue on the top of his skull.

For the next three days, Sans didn’t leave Blue’s room. He refused to wear the scarf Blue made him. Blue brought him food every day. He also brought Sans things to pass the time. Books. Paper, pencils and colored pencils to draw with. Music to listen to….He even set up a TV in his room so that Sans could watch movies or play games.

As much as Blue would have LOVED repeat his first night with Sans….he didn’t. He made up his mind that he would wait….At least…for a while…..

Another three days went by. Sans still hasn’t left Blue’s room.

Blue asked Sans very nicely why he wouldn't’ wear his scarf. If he did, he could leave the room.

Sans’ response was that he didn’t want to wear it. It made him blackout TWICE after all.

In order to hopefully get some of Sans’ trust back….he put the scarf on. He washed the scarf ten times so….the smell from the laundry soap was a BIT strong. Still, Blue kept it on for a few hours and sat still in his room. He didn’t pass out so….it was clean. No trace of chloroform anymore. Slowly, he took the scarf off and set it back down where it had been before. “See? I told you it’s okay.” Blue said as he left his room.

The next day….Sans finally left Blue’s room….unfortunately he came out when Swap was home. Blue really hoped that the collar would prevent Sans from telling Swap everything. He also hoped that if Swap asked him specific questions….Sans would respond the way Blue wanted him to….the way he set it up to be.

“ Hey Sans. How are you feeling?” Swap asked with bubbly voice.

“ I…” Sans frowned and looked like he was in pain.

“ Uuuh…” Swap opened his eyes wide in concern. “ Sans…?”

“ I…I’ve…been better…” Sans replied with a painful smile.

“Jesus…”

“PAPY!! THAT’S A BAD WORD!!”

“ What?!” Swap retorted in confusion. “ No it’s not!”

“ THE WAY YOU JUST SAID IT IT IS!!!”

Swap sighed. “ Never mind. Sans…what do you need?”

Sans gasped and hissed in pain. Blue knows why Sans is in pain….. He’s must be trying to say something that Blue doesn’t want him to….Banned words, sentences and phrases….

Blue whimpered with concern. He didn’t know this would happen. He doesn’t want Sans to be in pain!

“ I…I need…to…” Sans replied as he tried to walk to the couch. He stumped into the couch and fell onto the floor with a loud THUD!

Swap and Blue both gasped and rushed to Sans’ side. Nearly at the same time they asked “ Are you okay?!?”

Sans pulled away from Blue. “I…ow….I…I’m okay….I….I just…need to…..r….rest…..stay here……..longer….” Sans looked confused….scared…in pain and maybe even a little bit angry when he said that.

Another feature of the collar…was…making Sans say specific things. If he tried to say “ I need to go home” he’d instead say that he wanted or needed to stay…There were several things that if Sans tried to say them, it would come out differently.

“Okay…That’s not a problem. Need help?” Swap asked.

Sans nodded and said “ Y…yeah…”

“ Blue….can he-”

“ YES!! HE CAN SLEEP ON MY BED AGAIN!! I DON’T MIND!” He blurted out.

“Okay. I’ll let Papyrus know later. Here Sans….let me you take you upstairs.” Carefully, Swap picked Sans up and carried him to Blue’s room.

This…wasn’t what Blue wanted at all ! He doesn’t want Sans to be in pain when he tries to do or say something he shouldn’t! Maybe….he can fix that later….

Blue has lost his patience….Sans had been avoiding him for three weeks now. He DID finally start to wear the scarf and leave his room, but that wasn’t good enough. Next weekend, Swap will go to Alphys’ place. While he’s gone….Blue intends to test out Sans’ collar.

Swap is gone….he’s been gone for about thirty minutes. Patiently, Blue waited. He doesn’t want to be testing out Sans’ collar only for his brother to walk in and see. So….he waited….and waited… Swap has been gone for an hour now. Perfect timing too….it’s just about dinner time.

Cheerfully, Blue hopped and hummed to his room. He knocked on his bedroom door three times. “Sans. Wanna come cook with me?”

No answer.

“Sans?”

“Go away!” Sans spat out in anger and fear.

Blue sighed and frowned. “ Sans…would you come help me make dinner pretty please?”

With more anger in his voice than fear, Sans said “ NO!! I…wait…WHAT?!?” He opened the door. “ W…What..??”

It worked!! The main command phrase worked! “THANK YOU!! COME ON,WE CAN MAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT.”

Sans followed behind Blue but not quickly. He struggled to get away yet his body moved on it’s own. On top of that….when he struggled….He’d moan out in pleasure and confusion.

Blue tweaked the collar so that Sans’ punishment for resisting or disobeying would make him aroused from now on.

“ W…what…aaahhh!” Sans gasped out and moaned. “ What’s…happening…to me…??”

“ If you come with me….it’ll stop….but….then again….it’s….kind of hot….”

“ B…Blue….please…make it stop!…It…AHH!” Sans begged as he lowered himself to the floor.

“ Don’t you feel good Sans?” He asked, his voice shook from being turned on.Blue changed his mind….dinner could wait…. “ Sans…would you strip yourself for me pretty please?”

Sans looked at Blue in shock. “N..No..I…HUH?!?!” He began to take off his hoodie slowly….” N…No…!….Please Blue…d…don’t make me….” He pleaded with tears in his eyes as he took his hoodie off. Once his hoodie was off, his hands shook and hovered in the air.

Puzzled for a moment, Blue frowned. “ Oh right! Sans, pretty please take your scarf off then put it back on once your shirt is off.”

Sans struggled but ended up doing what Blue said anyway.

Blue’s moaned and giggled happily. “ Don’t worry Sans….I make you feel better….Pretty please, strip.”

Shakily, Sans took off his pants. He fought as hard as he could to keep his underwear on….but gave up.

“ You can keep your socks on Sans pretty please.”

“W…What are you…. gonna do to me…?!” Sans asked with a whimper.

“ I told you….I’m gonna make you feel better….MUCH…better….Sans….I want you to lay down on your back and wait there pretty please.”

Sans didn’t resist much.

“Thank you. I’ll be right back.” He said as he swooned into this bedroom. He pulled out the box from under his bed that had all his special toys. He brought the box out into the hall with him and set it down near Sans. With a sexy sigh, he pulled out a bullet vibe and looked at it for a while. A light shined in his eyes. “ Stay…..” He rushed down stairs and grabbed a roll of tape. “O…OHOHOHO… THIS….IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN SAN!!” Blue began to tape bullet vibes to Sans’s ribs.

Sans jerked a bit each time Blue taped a bullet to his ribs. Scared, he whimpered quietly.

“ There we go….now for the REALLY fun part.” Blue turned on one of the bullets.

Sans gasped out and moaned. “W…What…what’s…that…?”

“ A toy…that vibrates….” Blue giggled seductively then sighed. “ Sadly….there’s only one vibe setting on these……” He turned another bullet on.

“N..no..!” Sans protested with a moan. He pushed against Blue for a few seconds before stopping. The more he resisted….the hotter he felt.

One by one….Blue turned on the bullets….He had twenty bullets but decided that eight would probably feel good enough. He gasped and moaned in pleasure. Seeing Sans squirm and hearing him moan like this drove him CRAZY. A blue light caught his eyes. He turned to look. “ OOOOOOH…!” Blue firmly spread Sans’ legs open. “ You made a pussy this time! THAT’S VERY INTERESTING!!”

With trembling hands, Sans tried to cover himself. He moaned out in pleasure and confusion louder. “D…don’t….! Ha…ha….l…look…!……don’t…t-touch me……please…!”

“ It’s beautiful….” Again, Blue giggled with excitement. He can feel his magic form a dick. Through his pants, he rubbed it up and down for a while. Quickly, he took his clothes off. Again, Blue got an idea. “ Sans…would you pretty please….suck my dick while I lick your pussy?” He said as he positioned himself so his dick was above Sans’ skull.

“Wa..AH..N…No please don’t-” He opened his mouth and began to suck Blue’s dick.

Blue moaned and gasped out LOUDLY. After a few minutes of enjoying Sans sucking him, he began to lick Sans’ pussy and rub his clit.

Sans squirmed and shifted his legs. He moaned as he sucked Blue’s dick. He began to gag and his moans sounded….different.

“ S…SANS…P..PRETTY PLEASE….TAKE A BREAK…!” He yelled out with disappointment in his voice.

Sans immediately stopped. He coughed and gasped for air.

Blue stopped what he was doing.“Sans…Pretty please….suck my dick again but not so much once your catch you breathe.” Blue said in a breathy voice. He began to lick Sans’ pussy again and rub his bit again. He continued to do so but stopped for a moment when he felt Sans take his dick into his mouth.

Sans’s body jerked up suddenly.

“ Uh…huh?…” Blue said in confusion. It sounded like Sans just came…It also looks like Sans’ clit and pussy was….moving…?…twitching…?…It’s doing something. “OOOOH! LOOK AT THAT…!! YOU’RE DRIPPING SANS…! YOU CAME…!” Blue sighed happily and with a giggle. Almost immediately, Blue licked Sans’ pussy. He wanted to taste Sans cum again….SO GOOD!! He’s SO close to cumming….”S..SANS….PRETTY PLEASE…SWALLOW…MY…MY CUM…!” He asked, just a hair away from cumming! He tensed up and came hard in Sans’ mouth! Eventually, he felt Sans swallow.

Sans managed to turn his head to the side. He coughed and cried a bit.

“ Oh…thank you Sans….” Blue moaned out in ecstasy.

Sans whimpered and moaned. “P..Please…no more….t…turn them off….!”

“ Uh…what…? Oh…right…” Blue shook as he changed his position. He turned off the bullets one by one then removed them carefully from Sans’ ribs. “W…WAIT HERE…AH…PRETTY PLEASE.” With wobbly legs, he walked into his room slowly. He returned to Sans with some clothes. “ Here….you can wear these…” He set down some clothes for Sans. With a happy hum, Blue got dressed in the hallway. “ Here…let me help you….”

It was a VERY long weekend for Sans. Blue used the command phrase pretty please often when Swap was away. He didn’t DARE use it in front of his brother though. Oh NO! That would be dumb!

Before Swap came home from his weekend at Alphys’ place, he went to Sans world. He talked to Papyrus who was quite worried about this brother. Naturally, Swap told Blue about the conversation. Blue knew that eventually Sans would have to go home….but not without him.

Through the use of Sans’ collar, Blue made Sans tell Swap he didn’t feel well enough to go home yet. He also got Sans to ask Swap to get fetch some of his clothing.

No questions asked, Swap did what Sans “asked” him to do.

Blue had it all figured out. Once a month, Sans, Swap and himself would spend a week at Sans’ home. This would knock out two birds with one stone. Sans would get to spend time with his brother and no one would get suspicious.

April came very quickly. Blue has been SO happy! He and Sans have had….”FUN time” almost every other weekend when Swap is out. Blue even got lucky more than once when he and Sans were alone at Sans’ house. Sadly, Sans still resists….but…not as much as before….Blue would LOVE to enter Sans but….he can’t even finger Sans without him panicking. So…that will have to wait….

Things have been going very well. It’s July now and Sans is….different. He’s stopped resisting almost entirely EXCEPT when Blue attempts to finger him in the pussy or butt hole.

Out of curiosity, Blue did a little experiment. When Sans was asleep, Blue changed the “Pretty Please" command phrase to “Would you please.” Instead of saying the new command phrase, he used “Pretty Please" whenever he asked Sans to do something.To Blue’s astonishment, Sans did what he asked!

If Blue asked Sans to help with dinner or chores, Sans would reply with “Sure”, “Okay” or “Yeah”. Sometimes he even smiled when he replied.

When Blue asked Sans to cuddle, he’d cuddle. Kind of. He’d sit or lay still and let Blue do almost whatever he wanted. A couple of times, cuddling lead to….other things….

One time….Blue asked Sans to give him a kiss… Sans gave Blue a peck kiss on the cheek!

Blue wanted to ask Sans to do….sexual things but….he didn’t….

There’s a lot of things that Blue never told Sans about his “necklace”. One of those things is that for a long time “Pretty Please” was a main command phrase. It would make Sans do whatever Blue asked for. Despite never telling Sans this, he knows Sans is smart and probably figured it out.

THAT….is why Blue never asked Sans to do sexual things and say “Pretty Please”. He could ask, Sans could NOT do it and then find out that “Pretty Please” no long makes him do things. If it wasn’t for the possibility that Sans might refuse….he would have asked Sans to do all kinds of things. Take a bath with him…..masturbate in front of him….suck his dick….and a lot more naughty things.

On and off, Blue continued his experiment with the main command phrase. If he wanted to do sexual things with Sans, he’d set the main command phrase back to “Pretty Please" the night before.

It’s Christmas. Once again, everyone was gathered in a small living room and the kitchen. It’s even more cramped than last year! Multiple Grillby’s, Muffet’s, Mettaton’s, Alphy’s,Undyne’s ,Nabtablooks, Toriel’s and even Asgore’s….not counting all of the different Sans’ and Papyrus’ as well. Nicknames had to picked again for all the newcomers.

Similar to last year, there was a lot of chatter and everyone seemed to be having fun. This year, the Christmas Party was being hosted by the Underfell brothers. If it was Blue hosting the party, he wouldn’t have had music playing….especially this kind! Didn’t sound like Christmas music at all ! Well….they technically WERE Christmas songs but the songs had lots of screaming in it. Hopefully, the music won’t give him a headache.

“ SILENCE!!!” Fell yelled out of nowhere. “ MOVE!!” Fell squeezed between who knows how many monsters in order to get to the Christmas Tree. “ TIME TO OPEN GIFTS! SINCE I’M THE HOST, I’LL PICK THE FIRST SECRET SANTA TO GIVE THEIR GIFT TO THEIR IMP!!” He rubbed his chin and looked around the room. “YOU!!” He pointed to Swell….or also know as Mutt….

“ O..Okay!” Swell replied, a bit of shock cracked in his voice. He stood up from his seat on the floor and stumbled toward the Tree. Thankfully he didn’t knock it over. Carefully, he grabbed a gift. “ Uhh…where are they?” He swung around nervously and looked for his imp. “ Ummm…oh!” Swell giggled and carefully walked over to Red. “ H…Here…”

Red growled and took the gift. With a bored expression, he unwrapped the gift. He looked inside the box and then shut it quickly.

“Do you like it Red…?” Swell asked nervously.

Red peaked into the box again. Shocked is an understatement for the look on Red’s face. Suddenly, he teleported out then back into the living room.

“SANS!! WHY DID YOU…WHERE’S YOUR GIFT?!?!” Fell blurted out, clearly angry and confused.

“ I….put it away…” Red answered with blushing cheeks.

“ WHAT?? GET YOU GIFT AND SHOW IT TO EVERYONE!!” Fell demanded loudly.

“ FUCK NO!! I CAN’T SHOW WHAT HE BOUGHT ME TO EVERYONE!!” Red yelled, stood up and pointed to Swell. “ YOU….ah….Y…YOU….Th…THANK YOU!!”

“ You’re very welcome Sir….I hope that-”

“OKAY BOSS!! NEXT SANTA PLEASE!!!” Red interrupted Swell, in a very angry and….possibly embarrassed voice.

Fell picked out several other Monsters to give their imps a gift.

Blue sighed and slide down the couch a bit. It seemed like the party was going on forever! He really wanted to go home and have a Christmas party with his brother and Sans before it got too late. Also, he was sick of the loud, screaming, “Christmas” music.

“YOU!” Fell shouted out and pointed really close to Sans face.

Somehow…Sans had managed to fall asleep.

Before Fell yelled again and made Blue’s headache worse, he shook Sans awake as gently as he could. “ SANS, IT’S YOUR TURN.”

“ Huh…? Oh…Secret Santa time already?” Sans yawned and stretched. Slowly, he walked toward the tree. “ Ah…there it is.” Instead of picking it up, Sans used blue magic to lift up the gift. He faked lowering the gift to Toriel before setting it down in front of Blue.

Blue gasped and shot himself upright immediately! “THIS…IS IT REALLY FOR ME?!?!”

“ Yup” Sans replied with a nod and a sweet smile.

Again, Blue gasped. The box was SO BIG!! What could it be!?! He tore off the paper, opened the box and found…another box??? “ W…WHAT??” He frowned in confusion as he pulled out a smaller box.

Suddenly, Papyrus burst out laughing.

“ W-WHAT’S SO FUNNY?!?!” Blue shouted.

“ THAT!!!” Papyrus laughed even louder. “ SAN ALWAYS DOES THAT TO ME! I HATE IT BUT…SEEING IT HAPPEN TO SOMEONE ELSE….IT’S…” Unable to finish his sentence, Papyrus laughed until he cried.

Blue pouted and groaned. Again, he quickly unwrapped the wrapping paper. Upon opening the box was yet ANOTHER box! “ SANS….!” He whined in disappointed.

Sans chuckled a bit.

“ How many boxes did you use Sans?” Toriel asked with giggle.

“I…don’t remember….” Sans answered while scratching the back of his skull.

As fast as he could, Blue opened three more boxes. Blue sighed again. Before pulling out another box inside a box, he noticed a letter. “Huh?” Blue pulled out the letter and opened it.

The letter was obviously from Sans. Blue read the letter in his head while hiding it from everyone else as best as he could.

“Dear Blue,

Merry Christmas. Sorry about all the boxes. It’s…kind of my thing. Anyway…this will be the last box you have to open. Don’t unzip your gift until later….Pretty please?

Sincerely, Sans”

Quickly, Blue put the letter back into the envelope. He folded it in half and put it in his pocket. What did he mean by don’t unzip your gift? Only one way for him to find out.

Slowly this time, Blue tore off the wrapping paper. Hopefully, he opened the last box. Blue’s eye lit up and he gasped. “ OH MY GOSH!!” He held up his gift for everyone to see. “ IT’S A STAR PILLO…WAIT…THIS….IT’S A STAR BACKPACK!!” Blue yelled out happily. The star was light yellow and had a face on it ! It was smiling and looked like it was blushing too.He thought it was a pillow at first due to how soft it was. It has smaller stars attached to the bigger one on strings. Each of the smaller stars had different facial expressions. Tightly, he hugged the star backpack against his chest. “I LOVE IT!! THANK YOU !!” Blue shouted out happily as he pounced Sans.

Sans gasped out in shock then chuckled. Blue nearly made him fall to the floor. “ Glad you like it” He gave Blue a pat on the back.

With a happy giggle, Blue stopped hugging Sans and put the star backpack on.

Much, much later….monsters were STILL handing out presents to their imps. It was less crowded than earlier though. Some of the guests had to leave early.

Blue decided to go into the kitchen and get himself, Swap and Sans some food. Blue banned Swap from going into the kitchen due to how many sugary snacks there were. Cupcakes, Pies, Ice Cream, chocolate milk and much more. He was able to get a somewhat balanced meal on two plates. After squeezing through monsters, he reached Swap….who was sleeping on the couch until Blue woke him up. How on Earth could his brother and Sans fall asleep in such a noisy room?? He’ll never know…

Once again, Blue had to carefully maneuver his way into the kitchen. He stared at the food and wondered what should he get for Sans? With a sad sigh, Blue turned around to leave the kitchen and brave the living room. He decided it’s be better to ask Sans what he’d like instead of just guessing.

To his surprise, Sans had just squeezed his way into kitchen.

Blue and Sans both turned their gaze from each other. They stood in silence in the doorway and occasionally their eyes met.

For some reason, Blue was embarrassed and didn’t know what to do. His cheeks HAD to be bright cyan. He could feel that his cheeks were hot so…he HAD to be blushing.

“ THEY’RE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!!!” Papyrus blurted out and pointed towards Sans and Blue. He just so happened to be standing by the kitchen.

Both Blue and Sans went “ Huh?!” then looked up. They WERE under the mistletoe!

Nervously, Blue started to laugh. Why was he so embarrassed?!?! It’s not like he and Sans have never kissed before….They’ve done a LOT more than that!

Papyrus clapped a few times and jumped up. “YOU HAVE TO KISS!!”

“P…Pap…!” Sans blurted out.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. EVERYONE gathered by the kitchen doorway to see.

Blue heard a familiar sound behind him. “ PAPY!!” He turned around and there was Swap….trying to swipe some cupcakes.

“ I…I wasn’t doing anything….!” Swap said with a guilty smirk while putting a cupcake behind his back.

“LOOK SWAP!! SANS AND BLUE ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!!” Papyrus yelled.

“Huh?” Swap stared at Sans…then Blue…then above them. “ Uh….Oh….” He opened his eyes wide in shock. “ That’s….”

“YOU TWO KNOW THE RULES!!” Papyrus yelled happily. “ KISS!!”

Everyone started to chant “ KISS !! KISS !! KISS!” louder and louder!

“ GUYS!! HEY!! They don’t have to!” Swap protested. “ I mean…come on!”

Blue turned to look at Sans.

Sans was staring at the floor….Is…is he…BLUSHING!?!? He chuckled quietly before looking at Blue. “Rules are rules I guess…” Lazily, Sans stepped closer to Blue. Slowly, he got on his tippy toes and touched Blue’s shoulders lightly….

Blue’s entire body tensed up. His eyes were wide open and his cheeks were bright cyan.

Slowly, Sans leaned forward and upward…He shut his eyes tight and gave Blue a REAL kiss for the first time…Well…..a short and sweet one…BUT STILL!! A KISS!! Quickly, Sans pulled away from Blue, leaned against the doorway and stared at the floor in embarrassment.

It was quiet….too quiet….

Slowly Blue turned to look at Swap.

Swap’s jaw was wide open and dropped a cupcake.

Blue slowly turned to look at everyone else. They looked just as shocked as Swap. He whimpered in fear quietly. What were they thinking?!?!

“ D…DO THAT AGAIN!!” Swell said with a big grin.

“ WHAT?!?!” Black blurted out in anger.

“ KISS AGAIN!!” Swell replied with blushing cheeks and a giggle.

“ I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!” Black said as he shoved himself through the group of monsters trying to find Swell.

“ B..BUT M’LORD!! IT ..IT WAS CUTE!!!” Swell replied in fear. He tried to push himself into as many monsters as he could.

“GET OVER HERE NOW MUTT!!”

Swap sighed and dropped his head down. “ Oh boy….”

It’s past ten pm….That….was the longest, loudest….but BEST Christmas party Blue had ever been too! Sans was HIS secret Santa….Sans kissed him…ON HIS OWN….! Could today get any better?

The three skeletons were pretty tired….but….they have Christmas presents under the tree for each other. Instead of opening them that night, they decided to open them tomorrow morning.

Swap went to bed first.

Blue stayed up to do the dishes that SWAP was suppose to do earlier. He’s so LAZY!

Sans stayed up as well and helped Blue with the dishes….on his own! Blue didn’t ask him to. “ Uh….Blue…?” He said shyly.

“YES?” Blue replied.

“Um…..could we….talk privately….in your room?”

“ OF COURSE!”

Quietly and slowly, Sans and Blue walked to Blue’s bedroom.

“ SO WHAT DID-” Blue covered his mouth quickly. He’s yelling….He needed to be quiet. “ What did you want to talk about?”

“ Uh…about that…first….you need to see what’s inside your backpack.”

“ Oh…okay.” Carefully, Blue took the backpack off. Slowly, he unzipped it. Inside was a letter. Blue read it in his head.

“Hey Blue, It’s Sans.

I hope you liked your gifts.” Wait…gifts…? “ You’ll have to do some digging in backpack.”

Blue searched inside the backpack and pulled out two bracelets. He began to read the letter again.

“ I’m not very…crafty….but I was able to make these bracelets at least. One’s for you and one’s for me…..I…thought…..we could each wear one….Now that I think about it’s…kind of cheesy…At the time I thought it was….nice I guess….

Anyway……I wondering if….you’d like to start….actually dating…..and if…we could…take things slower…than…we’ve been doing things..…cuz….well….I think….I like you ….and …. not as a friend…..”

Blue gasped in shock and excitement. The letter and bracelets dropped from his hands.“ OH MY GOD!!” He yelled, not caring about how loud he was anymore. Up and down he paced in his room for a while. “ R…REALLY?!?!”

“ Y…Yeah….really….” Sans said with a smile and blushing cheeks.

“ OH MY GOD YES!!!” Blue ran over to Sans and tackled him with a hug. “ YES!! A MILLION TIMES YES!!!” He picked up Sans and spun him around.Then he TIGHTLY hugged Sans.

“B..Blue!! Y…You’re crushing me!!” Sans grunted out in discomfort.

“ OH! SORRY!! SO SORRY!!” Blue pushed himself away from Sans. “YOU..” He paused to take a deep breath and to calm himself down. “ You like me??”

Sans nodded happily and said “Mhmm.”

Tears started to form in Blue’s eyes. THIS…WAS THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVERY!!! “ I…I’m so happy Sans! I….I love you SO MUCH!!” Blue hugged Sans again, but not as tightly as before.

Sans chuckled quietly and slightly hugged Blue back. “ I know….” Gently, Sans pushed away from Blue. He walked over toward the bracelets and picked them up. “ So…will you…wear this…?”

“ OF COURSE!!” Enthusiastically, Blue took off his right glove and held his wrist up.

Sans put one of the bracelets on Blue’s right wrist.

The bracelet had several different beads. There were mostly silver,blue and cyan circular beads. But…some of the beads had letters on them….S…A…N…S….Huh?

Sans put the other bracelet on then held his left wrist up. His bracelet was the same as Blue’s….but there was one difference between then…..B…L…U….E…..

Blue’s Jaw dropped. He understood now…. “These….are beautiful Sans…!”

Sans let out a scoffull chuckle. “ These? Nah….It’s…nothing compared to the scarf and necklace you gave me….” Embarrassed, he pulled up the scarf Blue gave him last Christmas up to hide his face.

“ YOU made these….I love you….so EVERYTHING you make or give me is beautiful….” Quickly, but gently, Blue pulled Sans’ scarf down. He kissed Sans sweetly.

Sans moaned quietly and kissed Blue back.

“ Would it…be alright if….we both slept in my bed tonight….?”

“Uh….” Sans frowned with worry and looked at the floor.

“ I…I promise I won’t….do anything….I….I’d just….like to cuddle…all night if…that’s okay….?” Blue asked sadly. Even though he COULD make Sans cuddle with him…..he didn’t want to….At least right now…..

“Just…cuddle…?” Sans asked.

“ Yeah!” Blue answered.

Sans stared at the floor for a while as he thought. Shyly, he looked up at Blue with a smile and said “I… I’d like that….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insansity : Hey Cognito, I was right! I DID make a post with the full story !!! YAY ME !!! I didn't have to rewrite this !!! :D Also, saved all my fics on files just in case :P
> 
> Also, I STILL have the three different ending ideas in my head !! Honestly I'd love to write them all right now but I won't. Later when we're both free, I gotta tell you about the those endings.


End file.
